Love Rain
by Neng Enchi
Summary: Naruto sing biang sial yang sangat membenci hujan. tapi kebenciannya menjadi hal yang paling dia nantikan karena dapat bertemu sang senpai. Oh.. apa ini cinta segitiga? atau hanya Naruto saja yang terlalu bodoh karena tak menyadari perasaanya sendiri? warning sasu femNaru nggak suka silakan lewat saja


LOVE RAIN

By: Neng Enchi

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, Friendship, Romance

Pair : Uciha Sasuke, Fem Uzumaki Naruto

Disclaimer : terimakasih kepada om saya yang ganteng Om Masashi Kisimoto

Awas cerita ini mengandung unsur-unsur OCC, GJ dan Abal-abal yang dapat menganggu kesetabilan otak dan janin?

Cerita ini dibuat bukan berdasarkan kepentingan pribadi atau pun komersial karena sesungguhnya saya tak mendapat apa apa kecuali kesenangan dan pelajaran tentang berkarya tulis.

Saya rasa di dunia ini tak ada yang namanya manusia sempurna, jangan menghina karya orang lain jika Anda sendiri tak dapat membuat karya yang sempurna. Jika tak ingin disakiti jangan menyakiti.

Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan penulisan DLL.

^^ okeh langsung saja To The TKP. Jangan lupa LIKE'nya ^^

Naru POV

Ame Gakure adalah kota yang selalu hujan bahkan 4 hari dalam seminggu adalah hari hujan. Kota ini memang terlihat suram apabila sedang hujan. Bahkan aku sendiri juga sangat membenci hujan. Tapi..

Entah sejak kapan hal yang aku benci ini menjadi hal yang paling aku nantikan.

Ame International High School adalah salah satu sekolah terbaik di Jepang. Aku adalah salah satu siswi yang beruntung dapat masuk ke sekolah yang cukup ternama ini dengan otakku yang bisa di bilang pas-pasan.

Seperti halnya hari ini hari hujan yang cukup deras yang sialnya tiap kali hujan pasti aku tak membawa payung. Ini adalah satu kesialan yang terus menerus menempeliku.

"ck. Kuso! Kenapa tiap kali hujan aku tak pernah membawa payung" ratapku di pojok kelas.

"menurutku kau memang biang sial Naruto. Tiap kali kau tak membawa payung pasti hujan" ucap salah seorang teman sekelasku yang cukup mengesalkan.

"hey. Aku bukan biang sial. Tapi memang selalu kena sial" belaku.

"itu sama saja dasar" kata Kiba orang yang mengolokku tadi sambil memukul kepalaku.

Naru POV end.

"oh ya.. kalian tahu senpai kita di kelas XII yang bernama Itachi?" celetuk gadis pink pada temannya si ratu Gosip.

"oh. Sayang sepertinya kau ketinggalan berita! Tentu saja aku tahu semua orang juga tahu kecuali mereka yang tinggal dalam batu" kata si pirang melirik Naru.

"Ino jangan menantang si Sadako." Bisik si pink.

"lebih baik membicarakan yang lebih penting dari pada dia" lanjutnya.

"umh. Benar juga Sakura. Dari pada membicarakan si Sadako pembawa sial lebih baik kita membicarakan Itachi" lanjut Ino.

"Itachi-senpai memang tak kalah dari pangeran Ice di kelas kita kan?" gumam Shion.

"aku rasa Itachi-senpai adalah saingan terberat Sasuke" gumam Sakura.

"aku rasa kau memang memiliki banyak musuh Naru. Benarkan Shika?" kata Kiba menganjak bicara manusia tidur yang duduk di bangku belakang Naru.

"hmm. Nyumm nyumm" sahut Shikamaru.

"ya. Naru memang terlalu mirip anak laki-laki dari pada perempuan" kata pemuda pucat dengan santai.

"hey. Kata-kata mu sedikit keterlaluan Sasuke" gumam Naru tersinggung.

"bukankah itu memang benar?" Tanya Kiba yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Naru.

"hah. kalian membuatku muak. Lebih baik aku pulang saja sekarang" kata Naru dongkol.

"hey diluar masih hujan kenapa terburu-buru?" Tanya Kiba merasa bersalah.

"memang apa pedulimu?" Tanya Naru kesal sambil membanting pintu ruang kelas.

"aku rasa dia benar-benar marah" gumam Kiba.

"makanya jangan asal bicara terus" gumam Shikamaru.

"aku rasa aku harus minta maaf" gumam Sasuke menyusul Naru pergi.

"dia kesambet apa kenapa dia jadi baik pada Naru" Tanya Kiba entah pada siapa.

Halte bus 3

`Ini adalah Halte bus terjauh dari Ame High School. Tempat dimana Naru selalu menunggu bis untuk pulang sekolah.

"kenapa aku harus menunggu bis disini di tengah hujan begini" runtuk Naru pada kebodohannya .

"hah.. seragamku basah!" rengeknya.

"kau memang bodoh salah sendiri menerobos hujan" gumam seseorang di belakang Naru.

"hey. Jangan asal mengatakan orang bo…" kata Naru terputus.

"hn, kau terlihat sexy dengan pakaian basah seperti itu" gumamnya lagi.

"hentai!" jerit Naru di tengah hujan sambil menutupi tubuhnya.

"suaramu cukup keras juga" gumam pemuda itu sambil melepas kacamata baca yang menutupi iris onyxnya.

"g-gomen" gumam Naru sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"hey. Jangan menunduk kau membuatku tak bisa menatap matamu" kata pemuda itu lirih.

"a-apa?" Tanya Naru.

"kau terlihat lucu jika seperti ini. Pasti dingin dengan pakaian basah seperti itu" kata pemuda itu sambil memakaikan jacketnya pada Naru.

"terimakasih. Tapi.. kenapa senpai baik sekali padaku?" Tanya Naru.

"bismu sudah datang sebaiknya kau cepat pulang dan berganti pakaian agar tak demam" gumamnya.

"baik. Sekali lagi terimakasih" kata Naru malu malu.

.

"kenapa harus dia? Kenapa kau harus menyukainya?' gumam pemuda yang berdiri di tengah guyuran hujan.

"kenapa masih berdiri di situ?" Tanya pemuda bersurai merah bertato ai di jidatnya yang cukup lebar sama dengan kembarannya.

"umh. Tidak hanya melihat lihat" gumam pemuda itu.

"kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini Gaara?" lanjutnya.

"tidak hanya melihat seseorang patah hati saja" gumam Gaara sambil memayungi si pemuda.

"aku mau pulang" gumam si pemuda.

"kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan Sasuke" gumam Gaara.

.

Kediaman Namikaze

"Astaga! Naru kau kenapa? Ada apa dengan putri Ibu? Kenapa kau basah kuyub begini?" Tanya Khusina.

"aku baik baik saja. Terlalu baik malah" gumam Naru sambil senyam senyum sendiri.

"eh?." Khusina hanya keheranan melihat tingkah aneh putrinya.

"aku rasa dia baru saja jatuh cinta" gumam pria paruh baya bersurai kuning jabrik sambil membaca Koran.

"apa maksudmu Minato?" Tanya Khusina bingung.

"ya. Putri kita telah tumbuh dewasa" gumam Minato.

"Ibu masak apa?. Aku sangat lapar" teriak Naru dari kamarnya.

.

Sementara itu kediaman Uchiha

"tadaima" gumaman suram keluar dari bibir pucat pemuda Uchiha.

"Sasu sudah pulang?. Kenapa basah be.." Tanya satu satunya wanita di mansion itu.

"aku lelah Mom. Aku mau istirahat" gumam Sasuke.

"umh. Baiklah tapi jangan lupa ganti baju dan keringkan rambutmu dulu" pesan Mikoto.

"hn" gumam Sasuke.

"ada apa Mom?" Tanya pemuda yang kelihatan lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke terlihat aneh. Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada adikmu Itachi?" Tanya Mikoto.

"entahlah mungkin dia patah hati?. Tunggu tapi kurasa Naru belum mempunyai pacar?. Kenapa dia seperti itu?"gumam Itachi bingung.

"siapa Naru?" Tanya Mikoto.

"ah. Nanti Mommy pasti tahu aku yakin Sasuke akan membawanya kemari" gumam Itachi.

"kurasa Sasu sudah besar" gumam Mikoto sambil mengalirkan air mata.

.

"Terkadang kota Ame juga memiliki hari yang cerah juga" gumam Kiba sambil memasuki Gerbang sekolah.

"sedang hujan ataupun tidak bagiku sama saja tetap membuatku mengantuk" gumam Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

"eh Naru. Apa kemarin kau bertemu Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba.

"tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naru.

"hm. Dia kemarin mengikutimu pergi untuk meminta maaf padamu" gumam Kiba.

"tapi aku tak bertemu dengannya" gumam Naru bingung.

"benarkah?. Ya sudah kalau begitu" gumam Kiba.

'apa dia melihatku kemarin?' inner Naru.

"lihat itu Itachi senpai mau kemana dia?" Tanya beberapa siswa yang melihat Itachi.

"iya. Mau kemana dia? Diakan jarang sekali keluar ruang kelas apalagi mendekati jam masuk begini?" Tanya siswa lain.

"Naru.. aku ingin menitipkan sesuatu padamu" kata Itachi.

"hm?. Me-mangnya senpai ingin menitipkan apa?" Tanya Naru.

"ini. Aku ingin menitipkan surat ini. Kau sekelas dengan Sasuke kan?. Dia sedang demam" jelas Itachi.

"tapi kenapa senpai bisa mendap.." Tanya Naru di putus Itachi.

"mendapat surat ini?. Aku ini kakaknya Sasuke tentu aku yang membawa suratnya. Tolong berikan pada wali kelasmu yaa" sambar Itachi.

"umh baiklah." Kata Naru.

"sepertinya sudah mendekati jam masuk kelas. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu jaa" kata Itachi melambaikan tangannya.

Dikelas

"wah kau seperti mendapat bulan saja Sadako" sindir Shion.

"benar. Sudah bertemu idola sekolah di pagi hari dan sekarang membawa surat sakit pangeran Ice. Benar benar beruntung" ucap Ino.

"andai Sakura lihat pasti dia sudah marah besar" gumam Shion.

"memangnya kemana perginya si pinky ratu gossip sekolah itu?" Tanya Kiba.

"yeah. Dia sedang pergi ke Konoha. neneknya sedang sakit bersama dengan kembarannya juga si Gaara" jelas Ino.

"aku rasa kalian bagaikan itik tanpa induknya" gumam Naru.

"oh kau berani menantangku ya Sadako" teriak Shion.

"kenapa tidak?. Lagi pula aku adalah pemegang sabuk hitam bela diri karate" gumam Naru.

"awas saja jika Saku pulang. Dia adalah master twekondo asal kau tahu" gumam Ino.

"terserah" kata Naru tak acuh sambil berlalu keluar kelas.

"tch. Benar benar si Sadako jelek itu. Sudah berani dia padaku" dumal Ino.

"mungkin dia sudah merasa hebat" gumam Shion menanggapi Ino.

"kau benar. Kita harus membuat dia menyadari siapa dirinya" gumam Ino.

"sensei datang sensei datang!" teriak Kiba yang membuat kelas menjadi rusuh. *kaya anak TK aja :3*

.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kediaman masing masing. Seperti halnya Naru.

"untung saja hari ini bukan hari hujan" gumam Naru.

"tentu saja karena hari ini kau membawa payungkan?" ujar seseorang di belakang Naru.

"Astaga!. Senpai selalu aja mengagetkanku tunggu dulu dari mana senpai tahu aku membawa payung?" Tanya Naru.

"ternyata kabar itu benar ya?. Apabila kau membawa payung hari akan cerah dan bila tidak akan hujan. Apa kau penyihir?" Tanya seseorang itu.

"senpaiii.. aku bukan penyihir hanya saja kesialan itu selalu menempeliku" gumam Naru.

"aku rasa kau salah." Ujar orang itu.

"heh?" sahut Naru bingung.

"Adikku mengatakan tidak ada yang namanya kesialan yang di bawa seseorang di dunia ini. Hanya saja keputusan manusia yang akan membawa seseorang pada jalannya" kata orang itu.

"benarkah?. Dia mengatakan hal semacam itu?. Aku kira Sasuke orang yang dingin dan tidak peduli pada siapa pun" ujar Naru.

"itu yang dilihat orang luar" gumam Itachi.

"sebenarnya dia orang yang sangat over protective pada orang yang di sayanginya" lanjutnya.

"tunggu tapi Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan. Dia selalu mengejekku" gumam Naru.

"tapi apa pernah dia menjauhimu?" Tanya Itachi.

"kurasa tidak. Walau kami selalu bertengkar tapi dia tak pernah menjauhiku.." ujar Naru.

"mau ikut aku?." Tanya Itachi.

"hm?. Kemana?" Tanya Naru Ke-GR'an.

"tentu saja kerumahku menjenguk Sasuke" ujar Itachi.

"eh?."

"tenang saja nanti kuantar pulang" sambar Itachi.

"baiklah" jawab Naru antusias. 'itung itung maen ke rumah Itachi senpai' innernya girang.

.

Sebuah mobil marsedes benz hitam memasuki mansion super besar milik keluarga Uchiha. Dari dalam mobil itu keluarlah seorang pemuda tampan dengan tanda mirip keriput di wajahnya.

"tidak mau turun?" Tanya Itachi.

"oh.. maaf tentu saja!" kata Naruto seraya turun dari mobil.

 **Naru POV**

Astaga Tuhan mansion ini bahkan 3x lebih besar dari rumahku. Aku rasa Uchiha memang benar benar keluarga terkaya di dunia.

"tadaima" ucap Itachi perlahan.

"okaeri Ita-kun kau sudah pulang?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang super cantik.

"iya Mom." Kata Itachi.

"umh.. dan dia ini siapa? Pacarmu?" Tanya wanita yang ku ketahui Ibu dari Itachi-senpai dan Sasuke teme.

Jika memang benar aku kekasih anakmu pasti langsung ku cium kaos kaki ayahku.

"a…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku karna kata-kata Ibu Sasuke.

"ah. Bukan dia ini temannya Sasuke dan kesini untuk menjenguk Sasuke" kata Itachi.

Oh God kenapa tidak senpai katakan saja aku pacarmu huh Dasar Keriput tak peka!.

 **Naru POV end**

"umh. Jadi pacar Sasu ya?. Baiklah jika mau menjenguk Sasu mari ikut aku" kata Mikoto lembut sambil menarik Naru.

"eh. Tapi.. anu.." kata Naru gugup karna Mikoto salah paham.

"Itachi senpai.. a.." kata Naru.

"jaga Naru baik baik bu." Kata Itachi tanpa mempedulikan Naru.

"oh iya siapa namamu?" Tanya Mikoto.

"umh. Nama saya Namikaze Naruto" jawab Naru.

"Namikaze?. Apa kau putrinya Khusina?" Tanya Mikoto.

"dari mana Anda tahu?" Tanya Naru heran ternyata Ibunya yang galak cukup terkenal juga.

"Khusi itu teman SMA ku dulu. Kau tahu dulu dia sangat menyukai Minato ayahmu!" kata Mikoto girang.

"benarkah?" respon Naru canggung.

"nah ini dia kamar Sasu." Kata Mikoto membuka pintu.

"mama masuk Sasu.." ucap Mikoto memasuki ruang pribadi Sasuke.

Ruangan berwarna biru muda dengan beberapa aksen putih menyambut pandangan mata Naru. Ruangan yang cukup luas dengan jendela kaca besar yang menghadap taman belakang rumah dan 2 buah lemari berwarna putih, juga sebuah meja belajar dengan seperangakat computer dan sebuah Tv yang tergantung manis di tembok juga beberapa stick PS beserta PS-nya tentunya.

"umh. Ada apa Mom?. Jika tidak ada perlu bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri" gerutu Sasuke dari balik selimutnya. Mungkin dia merasa tidurnya terganggu.

"lihat siapa yang mama bawa" kata Mikoto.

"jika itu aniki suruh pergi saja" kata Sasuke malas.

"hihi. Dia teman sekelasmu. Namanya Naruto putri bibi Khusina yang mau mama kenalkan itu" kata Mikoto tersenyum.

"maksud bibi?" Tanya Naru.

"ibumu belum cerita ya?. Sebenarnya lusa bibi akan makan malam di rumahmu bersama Sasuke dan papanya." Kata Mikoto.

"benarkah?. Ibu tidak mengatakan apapun" gumam Naru.

"ah… sepertinya dia mau membuat kejutan untukmu. Walau sudah bukan kejutan lagi kalau sudah begini." Kata Mikoto.

"siapa? Yang datang?!" Tanya Sasuke kaget keluar dari balik selimutnya.

"Naru putri bibi Khusina yang mama ceritakan itu" jelas Mikoto.

"hai. Sa-su-ke" kata Naru penuh penekanan.

"Yah Bibi mau mengambil beberapa snack dan minuman dulu ya! Baik-baik sama Naru. Sasuke!" kata Mikoto berlalu pergi.

"hn" sahut Sasuke dari atas tempat tidurnya.

"jadi kau bisa sakit juga ya?" Tanya Naru lebih tepatnya menyindir.

"aku juga manusia Baka!" gerutu Sasuke.

"apa kau bilang?" Tanya Naru.

"BA-KA. Tak dengar?. Udah bodoh, budge lagi" sinis Sasuke.

"kau menantangku ya? Muka pucat" ejek Naru.

"dasar kuning!" balas Sasuke.

"pantat ayam!" sahut Naru.

"gadis barbar!".

"pemuda busung lapar!".

"gadis robot!".

"pemuda sok coll".

"Dobe".

"teme".

"kau menyebutku apa tadi?" Tanya Sasuke kesal.

"teme! Kenapa? Kau marah? Jika berani kemari kau!" tantang Naru.

"siapa takut! Walau kau gadis barbar. Aku tetap laki-laki" kata Sasuke bangga.

Sasuke berusaha turun dari kasurnya dan melepar selimutnya menghampiri Naru. Naru juga menghampiri Sasuke . sepertinya akan ada pertumpahan darah Uchiha dan Namikaze.

Tapi.. Naru yang tak melihat sekitarnya tersandung selimut Sasuke.

"kya!" jerit Naru yang menghantam Sasuke.

Lebih tepatnya menindih Sasuke. Beberapa detik mereka saling berpandangan. Berganti menit. Bahkan mungkin jam (#plak lebay!)

"apa yang kau lihat!" kata Naru yang mulai sadar.

"apa tadi aku mendengar kau menjerit seperti seorang gadis?" Tanya Sasuke cool. Sedang Naru hanya melongo menatap Sasuke.

"apa aku segitu tampannya?. Sampai kau tak berkedip?" Tanya Sasuke ke-PDan.

"siapa yang.. "kata Naru berusaha bangkit namun Sasuke tak melepaskannya.

"Ini dia cami…" kata Mikoto yang masuk tanpa permisi. Sedang Naru dan Sasuke hanya menoleh.

"apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Tanya Mikoto.

"ah. Tidak bibi ini hanya salah paham" kata Naru berusaha berdiri.

"iya. Mama mengganggu saja" sahut Sasuke.

"apa yang kau kata.." kata Naru langsung di peluk Sasuke.

"kalau begitu mama permisi dulu kalian bisa lanjutkan yang tertunda" sahut Mikoto cengengesan sambil keluar kamar Sasuke.

"ada apa Mom?" Tanya Itachi.

"anak muda zaman benar benar terang terangan" gumam Mikoto.

"benarkah?. Ternyata adik kecilku sudah besar" ucap Itachi menangis bahagia.

"sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggu" ujar Mikoto.

"benar" sahut Itachi.

 **Kamar Sasuke**.

"apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Naru ulang.

"aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya" gumam Sasuke.

"ini akan menyebabkan masalah" kata Naru khawatir.

"aku suka hal yang menantang" jawab Sasuke ngelantur.

"lepaskan aku!" kata Naru tegas berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"bagaimanapun aku ini laki-laki" gumam Sasuke.

"apa maumu?" Tanya Naru.

"tarik kembali ejekanmu tadi" gumam Sasuke.

"tidak" sahut Naru cepat.

"tidak mau ya sudah biar saja begini seharian bahkan semalaman mungkin" gumam Sasuke.

"tck. Baiklah ku tarik kata kataku. Sekarang lepaskan aku" kata Naru.

"ternyata cukup terasa juga ya?. Aku pikir kau itu rata" kata Sasuke.

"apa maksumu?" Tanya Naru tak mengerti.

"itu." Kata Sasuke sambil mengarahkan matanya ke satu titik 'dada Naru'.

"dasar mesum!" jerit Naru.

"jangan berteriak nanti mereka malah berpikir kita melakukan hal yang aneh aneh" gumam Sasuke bagun menuju lemari pakaiannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naru yang melihat Sasuke mencari cari sesuatu di lemarinya.

"bukankah seragam itu masih di pakai besok?. Ganti dengan ini nanti seragammu kotor lagi. Aku tak suka gadis yang jorok" kata Sasuke.

"apa pedulimu" gumam Naru.

"tak mau ya sudah. Lagi pula yang butuhkan dirimu" gumam Sasuke akan memasukan bajunya kembali ke almari.

"tunggu! Aku akan ganti" kata Naru.

"ini ganti di kamar mandi sana" kata Sasuke sambil melemparkan sebuah T-shirt.

"siapa juga yang mau berganti baju di depanmu" gerutu Naru.

"siapa juga yang berminat dengan tubuh balokmu" gumam Sasuke.

"ish…." Desis Naru sambil menatap Sasuke dengan Deathglare andalannya.

2 menit kemudian

Naru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan T-shirt yang kedodoran.

"apa tidak ada yang cukup ke.." kata Naru terputus karena melihat adegan di depannya. Sasuke tengah mengganti pakaiannya dan kini dia tengah telanjang dada. WOW! (#plak lebai).

'ternyata tubuhnya cukup atletis juga' inner Naru.

"apa yang kau lihat?. Jangan membayangkan hal jorok tentangku!" kata Sasuke sambil mengenakan T-shirtnya.

"s-siapa yang m-membanyangkan hal jorok" kata Naru gagap.

"itu buktinya kau gagap segala" sindir Sasuke.

"aku tadi tanya apa tidak ada pakaian yang lebih kecil?" Tanya Naru.

"tidak itu yang terkecil. Kukira kau bertubuh besar dan berotot dilihat dari tenagamu. Tapi ternyata kau cukup kecil juga" kata Sasuke sambil cengingisan sendiri.

'dia baru saja tertawa? Manis.' inner Naru.

"kenapa melihatku dengan tatapan aneh begitu" Tanya Sasuke meyudahi tawanya.

"s-siapa yang melihatmu hanya saja boxermu bergambar anak ayam. Haha.. lucu sekali" seketika tawa Naru meledak.

"dasar gadis mesum" kata Sasuke berlari ke kamar mandi berganti celana.

"tok tok.."suara pintu diketuk.

"Sasu waktunya makan malam, ajak Naru turun" kata Itachi di depan pintu.

"ne. terimakasih Itachi senpai" kata Naru membuka pintu.

"oh. Iya jangan panggil aku senpai panggil saja Itachi-nii seperti Sasuke." Kata Itachi.

"jangan merayu orang didepan kamarku" tiba tiba saja muncul Sasuke dari belakang Naru.

"hey hey. Jangan cemburu seperti itu" kata Itachi.

"ano.. sebaiknya kita makan saja" usul Naru.

"baiklah ayo turun" kata Itachi menarik tangan Naru.

Setelah makan malam Naru diantar pulang oleh Sasuke. Sebenarnya yang akan mngentarnya adalah Itachi tetapi Sasuke yang minta agar dirinya saja yang mengantar Naru walau harus ada beberapa pertengkaran kecil antara Sasuke dan Itachi.

"jadi ini rumahmu?" Tanya Sasuke di pintu gerbang depan rumah Naru.

"memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naru balik.

"rumah yang indah dan terlihat menyenangkan" gumam Sasuke.

"mau masuk sebentar?" tawar Naru.

"umh. Tidak perlu terimakasih" gumam Sasuke.

"seharusnya aku yang mengatakan seperti itu" kata Naru.

"hn. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu jaa" kata Sasuke.

"jaa.. hati hati di jalan Sasu" kata Naru.

 **Kamar Naru**

 **Naru POV**

Kenapa juga tadi aku bersikap seperti itu?.. ah.. kenapa aku baru tahu kalau ternyata dia sangat tampan juga bahkan hampir sama dengan Itachi-nii. Tunggu!. Apa aku baru saja menyamakan ketampanan Itachi-nii dengan Sasuke oh NO tidak mungkin. Apa otakku mulai Gila?. Hello ingat Naru hanya Itachi-nii yang paling tampan ingat itu!.

Tapi.. mendengar apa yang Itachi katakan membuatku sadar. Seharusnya tidak berfikiramn buruk pada orang lain dulu.

Hah.. tapi.. kenapa Sasuke begitu baik padaku? Atau mungkin dia sudah tahu jika aku adalah calon kakaknya? Atau ada hal lain?. Hah persetan dengan Sasuke lebih baik aku tidur saja.

 **Naru POV End**

 **Love Rain**

3 hari telah berlalu semenjak Naru datang ke rumah Sasuke. Seperti biasanya Naru berangkat sekolah bersama kedua Sahabatnya Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"hey ada apa dengan hari ini?" gerutu Kiba.

"memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"hari ini gerimis, padahal seharusnya ada pelajaran alam" gerutunya lagi.

"kenapa kau begitu bersemangat tentang pelajaran alam heh?" Tanya Naru.

"karena aku bisa membawa Akamaru" kata Kiba.

"kurasa setiap hari kau sudah membawanya" celetuk Naru.

"hah.. aku bersyukur karena gerimis ini kita hanya akan belajar di kelas dan aku bisa tidur sepuasku" gumam Shikamaru.

Hari ini berakhir dengan hari hujan tentu saja karena Naru tak membawa payungnya. Bahkan sampai waktu istirahat.

"aku lapar" gumam Naru sambil merapikan bukunya.

"ikut aku" kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naru.

"hey. Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Naru.

"nanti kau juga tahu" kata Sasuke sambil terus berjalan.

 **UKS**

"kenapa kau membawaku pergi kemari?" Tanya Naru.

"dan kenapa kau itu begitu cerewet sih?" Tanya Sasuke.

"itu bawaan dari lahir" gerutu Naru.

"hah.. mama membawakanku ini, dia menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu" kata Sasuke menyerahkan sekotak bento.

"kenapa kau harus member aku bento di UKS eh?" Tanya Naru sweatdrop.

"karena hanya tempat ini dimana orang lain tak akan mengganggu selain di atap" kata Sasuke tanpa memandang Naru.

"Hm. Sampaikan terimakasihku pada Bibi" kata Naru.

"hn" kata Sasuke.

"aku tak tahu kenapa kau begitu baik padaku, atau kau hanya mengerjaiku biasanya kau kan juga mengolokku." ujar Naru sambil mengunyah bentonya.

"karena aku menyukaimu" kata Sasuke singkat.

"OHOK!" Naru tersedak makanannya.

"dasar teme! Jangan bercanda saat aku sedang makan" kata Naru sambil menegak habis minuman yang dibawa Sasuke.

"apa aku terlihat bercanda?" kata Sasuke.

"tidak juga" kata Naru setelah meminum minumannya.

Kemudian keduanya terdiam.

"baiklah aku rasa aku harus kembali ke kelas" kata Sasuke kemudian keluar UKS.

"umh…" sahut Naru sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

.

Setelah kejadian pengungkapan perasaan oleh Sasuke kepada Naru di UKS 2 hari yang lalu sampai sekarang Naru tidak pernah berbicara dengan Sasuke walau mereka satu kelas.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu tapi banyak dari penghuni kelas itu masih berkeliaran di dalam kelas karena diluar sedang hujan cukup deras. Naru hanya menatap hujan dengan pandangan kosong.

"srek" suara Naru menggeser kursinya beranjak pergi.

"kau mau kemana diluar masih hujan apa kau mau hujan-hujanan?" Tanya Kiba.

"tidak aku hanya mau ke toilet" kata Naru keluar kelas. beberapa detik kemudian Shion dan Ino juga ikutan keluar kelas.

Naru masuk kedalam bilik toilet dan duduk disana merenung mungkin?.

"kita siram dia dengan air bekas pel ini" usul Ino sambil bisik-bisik di telinga Shion.

"hn" gumam Shion sambil mengangguk.

"BYUURRRR!" Naru yang berada dalam bilik tersiram air bekas pel.

"Hey siapa yang melakukan ini?!" teriak Naru.

"buka pintunya!" teriak Naru sambil berusaha membuka pintu bilik yang kelihatannya dikunci dari luar.

"BUK!" sekali lagi ada siraman yang menerjang tubuh Naru tapi kali ini tepung dengan bau menyengat.

"apa-apaan ini! Hey!" teriak Naru sambil menendang pintu bilik.

Nampaklah kedua gadis cantik yang tengah tersenyum ala devil di depan Naru yang kotor penuh tepung dan lengket.

"itu balasan bagi gadis yang sok cantik" kata Shion.

"memangnya apa salahku pada kalian?" Tanya Naru.

"hidupmu itu sudah salah, kau selalu membawa sial bahkan kau menjadi rebuatan Itachi-sama dan Sasuke-sama, memangnya apa baiknya dirimu gadis pembawa sial!" kata Ino ketus.

"apa?" Tanya Naru bingung.

"Ya! Kau ini bahkan tidak pantas jika hanya berbicara dengan mereka kau gadis rendahan yang tak tahu malu" kata Shion.

"plak"

"plak"

Naru menampar pipi kedua gadis itu.

"kau memukul kami?" Tanya Ino.

"bahkan tangan kotormu tak pantas untuk memukulku gadis sialan!" kata Shion menendang perut Naru sambil Naru terjungkal.

"Ah." Gumam Naru kesakitan.

"kau cari mati dengan memukul kami" kata Ino menarik rambut panjang Naru. Ino bersiap mengangkat tangannya akan memukul Naru tapi langsung dihentikan oleh sebuah tangan besar yang menghentikan gerakannya.

"berhenti. kalian ini gadis sekolah atau preman pasar?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Sasuke-sama" gumam Shion dan Ino bersamaan.

"kalian akan kulaporkan pada kepala sekolah atas tindakan kekerasan dan pengeroyokan" kata Sasuke.

"maafkan kami Sasuke-sama. Ini salah paham, Naru yang mulai memukul kami duluan" kata Ino membela diri.

"benarkah?.. tap.." kata Sasuke terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja Naru berlari keluar.

"Tch. Dasar, kalian tidak akan ku maafkan" kata Sasuke kemudian menyusul Naru pergi.

Naru berlari menyusuri koridor sampai ke lapangan yang diguyur hujan Naru tetap saja berlari sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"TUNGGU! BERHENTI DISANA!" teriak Sasuke yang berjarak sekitar 5 meter dibelakang Naru. Naru menghentikan larinya dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau pergi?!" Tanya Sasuke.

"bukankah, kaulebih percaya pada mereka?" Tanya Naru balik.

"apa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"aku tahu aku ini memang gadis pembawa sial, gadis jelek yang tak tahu malu. Tapi aku juga…" kata Naru sambil meneteskan air mata.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU!" sela Sasuke sambil berteriak sampai-sampai para siswa lain dan teman sekelasnya yang masih berada dikelas mengengok keluar dan mendapati kedua insan yang tengah kehujanan itu sedikit berdebat.

"aku tidak perduli apa yang orang lain katakan tentang dirimu, aku percaya padamu, A-Aku Aku MENCINTAIMU!" kata Sasuke lantang.

"SA-SU-KE" gumam Naru sambil berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Tapi aku.." kata Naru.

"aku tak peduli aku hanya mencintai dan menyukai Naru" kata Sasuke sambil berlari kearah Naru dan menciumnya.

"prok!prok!prok!prok!"

suara riuh tepuk tangan menghiasi ciuman indah Sasuke dan Naru di tengah hujan kota Ame.

"jadi bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke saat setelah ciuman mereka selesai.

"entahlah, mungkin aku juga menyukai Sasuke" kata Naru.

"terimakasih…" kata Sasuke lembut sambil menyisikan anak rambut yang belepotan tepung.

"Naru, kau sangat.. BAU!" teriak Sasuke yang sempat memeluk Naru kemudian melepaskannya.

"Hey! Kau mengejekku?" Tanya Naru.

"kau memang sangat bau!" kata Sasuke menutup hidungnya.

"ini karena air dan tepung bau yang Shion dan Ino siramkan padaku" kata Naru kesal.

"tetap saja kau bau!" kata Sasuke.

Sedangkan para penonton alias para siswa yang melihat dua teman mereka ditengah lapangan mengucapkan kata-kata romantis kemudian berciuman dan diakhiri dengan adengan ledek-meledek itu hanya cengo.

"dasar mereka itu" gumam Itachi yang melihat sang adik dan calon adiknya dari balik jendela perpustakaan.

"Itachi-kun mereka romantis sekali ya?" kata gadis bersurai pink sambil memeluk Itachi dari belakang.

"kau juga ingin aku melakukan hal yang sama Sakura?" Tanya Itachi.

"hm? Boleh" kata Sakura.

"bagaimana jika yang lebih panas?" Tanya Itachi. "

eh?! HEH?!".. teriak Sakura.

Kayaknya udah END

Etoo… pasti banyak yang bertanya kenapa Sakura bisa jadian dengan Itachi, Ok saya akan jelaskan sebenarnya mereka sudah lama pacaran ceritanya, tapi karena Sakura ingin membantu menyukseskan misi Itachi yang menyatukan SasuNaru. Dia menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa Itachi adalah kekasihnya. Pasti kalian akan bilang #aneh…. ^^

Arigatou.. mohon rephiuwnya ^^


End file.
